


051. What About Us?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [51]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Diego x Vanya, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance, Talk of the Prime 8's, Teen Romance, Vanya x Diego, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Climbing Into Trees And Sitting Up There Together As They Talk About Random ThingsShip: Viego
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Kudos: 33





	051. What About Us?

Vanya had to admit, watching the sunrise after late night patrols with Diego, snuggled together between tree branches, wasn’t half bad. And it was the only time they actually got time together alone; now that Klaus had accidentally outed their relationship to their siblings.

Their father had also learned about their relationship, but rather than try to force apart two of his most rebellious children, he simply told them to keep it out of his sight. Which was a bit difficult with cameras and other various recording devices spread throughout the house. But they managed.

And since they’d found that the easiest way to get time alone together was to be on patrol, and their father assigned more patrols when they’d misbehave, so Diego and Vanya we’re taking the fall for just about anything and everything they believable could. 

Needless to say, Diego and Vanya had patrol together roughly three or four nights a week at least. With the exception of nights after missions.

Most of the time, when it wasn’t freezing outside, the two would find games or random things to talk, or mock, about. There were many games of i spy, hide and seek, tag, never have I ever, etc. Any game they’d never been allowed to play, or at least ever played together, would have many rounds and variations until they became bored with it and moved onto the next.

Their patrols would typically start shortly after they’d been dismissed by their father from dinner and would end just before they were expected to arrive at breakfast with the rest of their siblings and their father. Their father would randomly check in, trying to make sure they were doing what they’d been assigned to do from after dinner until half an hour after sunset, leaving them to their own devices for the rest of the evening.

And on the nights that the freezing air would seem to bite at their skin more than they were comfortable and were less willing to at least pretend or half-heartedly patrol, they’d skip all their games, ignoring all contact from their father, and just sit, snuggled together, in one of their favorite trees. Testing how far they’d get from the house before the cold had gotten to be too much.

There was one night in particular that was definitely among Vanya’s favorites.

It was in the middle of summer. On this particular night, there was a surprising lack of light pollution, enough so that they could see nearly triple the amount of stars in the sky than they normally could. It may have been due to the citywide power outage. The power grid or something, details, had overheated in the record high heat and hadn’t been fixed in hours. Apparently they needed some new part to fix it and it was about a five hour drive from the nearest city that had the right part.

The city had been lulled into near silence almost two hours earlier than it normally did; bars, restaurants, and all other businesses were all closed due to the lack of power. And as the almost silence settled around them and, despite the heat, Diego and Vanya we’re sitting close together on a tree branch. 

That night they had been talking about starting their band again, or at least Vanya was. “We should start our band again.” Vanya said, watching the twinkling stars as she felt Diego shift next to her.

Diego, quite literally, popped up from where he’d been sitting in either shock or surprise, Vanya couldn’t tell, and as he turned to fully look at Vanya he asked, “What do you mean?”

Vanya, now also sitting up, said, “I just thought that when we had our band the first time, it was fun. And an escape, for both of us.” Vanya felt the heat of the blush as it spread across her cheeks as she continued, sliding a little closer to him, “And besides, it would give us some more alone time, outside of the house and patrol.”

Once again, Diego pulled away a bit, although this time, rather than looking either surprised or shocked he looked unsure, prompting Vanya to ask, “What’s wrong D?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Diego quickly said, “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Vanya asked, “You know you can tell me anything.”

If it wasn’t for the near silence and Vanya’s enhanced hearing, she probably wouldn’t’ve heard Diego mutter, “I’m not sure if the band is something I want to do again.”

Oh. Okay. 

From the look Diego was giving her, he was probably expecting her to take him not wanting to reform their band poorly. But she didn’t. And to be honest, Vanya herself was a little surprised at her almost lack of a reaction. “Are you, you know, okay?” Diego asked her.

“Yeah. Of course.” Vanya quickly replied, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just, you seemed, I don’t know, excited about starting the band again.” Vanya couldn’t figure out where Diego was going with this as he continued, “And when I told you that I wasn’t sure if I wanted to do it again, you just, didn’t react.” Oh, right. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright.”

“Oh, thanks.” Vanya said, “Maybe we can-”

“Number Two. Number Seven.” Reginald’s voice screeched from their communicators, “Report back to the house immediately.”

Diego and Vanya shared a look, skeptical as to why he’d call them back to the house; because if it were for a mission he would’ve told them it was a mission. Begrudgingly, Diego pulled his communicator off his belt and asked their father, “What for?”

“I will have none of your frivolous questioning Number Two.” Their father bit back, they could practically hear the anger in his voice, probably with a glare on his face to match, “Number Two, you and Number Seven are to return to the house immediately.”

Once they were sure they’d be getting no more orders from their father, Diego and Vanya pulled themselves from the tree branch and started making their way back home. As they walked, Vanya asked Diego “Who do you think got in trouble?”

“Probably Klaus.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
